


Barefoot

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 2 - Barefoot





	Barefoot

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 2 - Barefoot

Merrill was always sort of barefoot. Along the stone streets of Kirkwall, skirting around broken glass. Inside The Hanged Man, minding that they didn't get stepped on. Along the Wounded Coast, avoiding sharp rocks but enjoying the soft sand. Up Sundermount, reminding her of home and her clan and-  
Well, a great many things really.  
Isabela was not usually barefoot. She normally wore these very big and tall boots that Merrill wasn't entirely sure how they stayed up on her legs. They were very nice boots. That doesn't mean that Merrill doesn't remember the first time she saw Isabela's feet. Isabela had come to her house to visit her like Hawke did, but she got much more comfortable. The woman kicked up her feet and relaxed and spoke with her. Merrill couldn't help but stare. She didn't know a person could have pretty feet! Of course, lots of things about Isabela were pretty. Another time was during another visit to her house in winter. Kirkwall had terrible winters, filled with sleety rain and ice. Hawke often huffed about missing snow. Everyone was cold though. Which was why Isabela took off her boots to warm up her feet that day while Merrill got her warm tea. Seeing her feet was nice, but Merrill liked recently even more.  
Recently they were together and both barefoot. Feeling sand between their toes and relaxing by misty water. Dancing together like crazy people in the Hanged Man! Best of all though, they both agreed, was snuggled together in Merrill's bed, playing a game Isabela called footsie. They did it in the Hanged Man sometimes too. They did it under the Wicked Grace table, but Varric always noticed somehow and teased.  
But in bed, they were alone, no teasing, and they were both barefoot.


End file.
